LeatherFace vs Sister Location Anmitronics
Prelude Skinning is a horrible thaught from face to whole body. Texas Chainsaw Massecre vs FNaF Sister Location. Interlude Wiz: Skinning is a terrible thought from Face to whole body. Boomsticks: But it is not that worse as I'm Dracula and Wiz as Waluigi. Wiz: Boomstick you forced me!! Boomsticks: Anyways back on topic, nothing can get worse then getting skinned by these combatants. Wiz: Leatherface the man who started the Texas Chainsaw Massecre Boomsticks: And the Sister Location Anmitronics the skin stealing robots. He's Wiz and I'm Boomsticks. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win in the Halloween Death Battle. LeatherFace Boomstick: ''Nothing is as cool as being a coybow in texas.'' Wiz: Not unless you're a chainasaw holding maniac. Boomstick: And that chainsaw holding maniac is one of Boomstick's best friend Leatherface. Leatherface sneak attacks Quan Chi and Ermac and kills Ermac. Wiz: Born in a canabolistic family, Thomas Brown Hwitt was one of the strongest in his family. Boomstick: His family may have been cannibals, but they were the best bar-b-cuers in the whole cannibalistic state. Wiz: He however suffered from a desiase that ruined his fac looking like a very worse verson of Jason. Boomsticks: Holy *%@# that's as ugly as Freddy Krueger and Deadpool's face combined. Wiz: He then was bullied by his fellow work mates and his boss. Who he later killed with a sledgehammer. Boomsticks: Ahh, sweet, sweet, revenge. ''' Wiz: Then he discovered a chainsaw in his boss's room. Then he slaughtered everyone in the factory he can catch, that worked their. '''Boomsticks: Then he cutted all their faces off and then made a creepy, but still awesome mask out of human flesh. Wiz: On that they foward, Thomas and his whole family became crazy pscho paths, giving Thomas the name Leatherface. Leatherface: Argggghhh. Boomsticks: Boy, this pirate talking psycho is one of the most strongest guys I know. Wiz: He uses his chainsaw and cuts people into bit by bit. Boomstick: His mallet can crush a human skull, and he just smacks that thing over and over. Wiz: He also carries one of Boomsticks's favorite shot gun, a double barrel shout gun. Boomsticks: Yup my type of guy. Wiz: He survived battling with Jason three times whos even matched Ash Williams and Freddy Kreuger at the same time, and even knocking, even made friends with the psycho path. Boomstick: Talk about a muderous friendship. Wiz: He got his arm saw of by his own chainsaw and survived. Boomsticks: He's even so sneaky that he caught both Quan Chi and Ermac offguard. Wiz: But even whith all thes feats he still is a mortal man and he still falls in love with woman, causing his own family to turn on him. Boomsticks: But still you don't want this freak to fight you. Liu Kang: What kind of mutant are you!?! Leatherface: Rrrraaaagghhhh! Anmitronics Boomsticks: In the world of Fnaf. It is a world where your the nightguard and Chuck E. Cheese tries to kill you. Wiz: The man William Afton the murderur of the 5 children had a son named Eggs Benidict. Who later had a daughter who later became a robot. Boomsticks: Sorry son, but your dauhter will buy me millions of people. Wiz: Benidict later came to the rental circus place where he watches the amatronics who later found out, that one of them was his daughter. Boomsticks: But my question is what happend to Chica and Golden Freddy in the game?!? Wiz: Anyways, I'm hate Fnaf since the screeches are so loud. Boomsticks: You're such a scaredy cat Wiz. Wiz smacks Boomstick in the face knocking him out cold. Wiz: Anyways Their are 7 amitronics including Bonnie as a puppet. Baby mostly helps Egg's sometimes survive the others since part of her good side still lives. Bonnie's, Foxy's, and Freddy's however, are under controlled by the robots, making their souls still under control of the purple guy. Ballora and the Bidybabs are evil when programed and decides to try to kill you as well to turn you into one of them. Boomsticks wakes up after being knocked out. Boomsticks: After Wiz knocked me out, I remembered the last one Ellanard. Wiz: Ah yes the most dangerous one out of the seven is Ellanard, a anmatronic that has tentacles and made of pure evil like the Nemisis of Resident Evil. Boomsticks: Hey, we should have the two in a staring contest. Wiz: With the seven they are unstoppable killing machines that will do nothing untill Eggs is dead, although water could short circut them. Boomsticks: Plus they could still die by getting chopped into pieces. Wiz: Not still you don't want these things to catch you. Freddy jumpscares you. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomsticks: It's time for a Halloween Death Battle! Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle A man in boxing gloves holding a rose in on a arena. On the other side, a man in a fighting pose and with boxing gloves is preparing Dudley vs Mr. Sandman Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bendy usser444 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles